Testing Fine Lines
by ParamoreXO
Summary: Some secrets are best left alone...especially when they can unlock a self-destroyer.


**Testing Fine Lines**

**A/N: A new kind of X-Men.**

"**You want us to change you?"**

The wavering question dripped from every inky patch of the shadow shrouded room. The brunette girl gripped the seat of her firm chair, whitening knuckles almost breaking skin. Throat growing raw and burning, she choked out her answer, azul eyes smoldering with certainty "Yes. Change me."

It was a challenge now. He hadn't wanted to hear that answer. Thinking the girl wouldn't follow through, he'd only tagged along for his own leisurely amusement. To simply be humored. But this shrimp sized brunette was testing the fine lines. "It's going to be painful…it'll make you scream in agony. You're gonna wish you **never **agreed to this, little kitten. I've seen girls like you **die **going through this. They hate it. They don't want it. This operation is going to rip your mutant parts to shreds. Like paper, it'll be that easy. This procedure makes people do unthinkable things… They **kill themselves.**"

The poison on his spitting, lethal words ate away at her flesh. The meaning of it all consumed her being, devoured her soul with the horrible truth. **Girl like her died going through this.**

"But," shaking her head vigorously, the petite girl felt hot tears prick the corners of her burning eyes. "**Heroes…**they've been made out of it, too. People who do great things. They save lives!"

"You're already an X-Men! What more do you want, you sniveling girl?"

"I just…I want to be loved! No one loves me because I'm a freak!" Glistening tears streamed down her beautifully broken expression like scalding, oozing trails of lava. They burned her flesh, mocking her for crying.

"Pity Kitty," the hateful voice sneered, hot in her ear. It echoed in her throbbing head, her skull nearly cracking at the pressure.

"STOP!" She screamed, squeezing her eyelids shut, slamming them like heavy doors. She tried to block it out; the pain, the names, the laugh.

"Pity Kitty, Pity Kitty!" The twisted sing-song echoed all around her, in horrible circles that seemed to never end. It swirled around her, consumed her, then…

The cerulean eyed mutant screamed as she sank through the hardwood floor of her dorm room that was consuming her, cries for help carrying down as she dropped a level below. Her petite body plummeted through the firm wood as if it were sucking, hunger raving quick sand. Soaring through the air, she watched in horror as the spearing, crystalline chandelier sliced through her, not brandishing a single mark on her creamy flesh. Air whipped her exposed flesh as she dropped even farther, slamming into the dinner table with a sickening _smack_! Silverware clattered, fine china shattered to pieces, mangling the girl as she was too late to phase it through her hurt body. Crisp oxygen flew from her gasping lungs, the breath momentarily knocked from her stunned being.

Whispers of "_Pity Kitty, Pity Kitty!_" hissed in her head as the rolling tears leaked from her glassy blue eyes. Curling up in agony, footsteps thundered around her like hail. Shouts of words she didn't even try to acknowledge scraped against her eardrums, causing her to cringe.

"_Pity Kitty, Pity Kitty! Pity Kitty!"_

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" Her howling screeches broke everyone in the room.

A pair of warm, strong…_fuzzy _arms encircled her, a tinge of comfort seeping into her throbbing heart. She was being lifted, shards of glass still clinging to her scarlet dripping body. A faint mutter of German greeted her ears, drowning out the taunting mantra that had been ringing in her ears from that awful nightmare.

"_Professor….Professor!"_

"_Pity…Kitty…"_

Fur flushed against skin, comforting the girl like a welcoming blanket. Her spluttering tears began to stopper.

"_Katzchen…__süße_ _Katzchen!"_

**XOXOXOXO**

"**How's Half-Pint holding up?"**

Hands anxiously folded in his lap, Charles Xavier nervously twiddled his thumbs, scrunched brows expressing his deep thought. Looking up at his triple-bladed friend, the head of the Institute let his thin lips form into a slight smile, "She's better, Logan. Much better…just frightened. I'm still trying to decipher what her nightmare was."

Leaning his muscular frame against a cluttered bookcase, the gruff hero glanced at the bald man opposite of him. "Where's the Elf? Haven't seen him hanging off chandeliers all day. I think it's a record." Glancing up at the impressive light fixture that dangled in Charles' spacious study, Wolverine had a good idea of where the blue Demon was pinpointed at.

"With Kitty," the telepath confirmed the action-loving man's thoughts. "He's the only one who can really comfort her out of everyone here, anyways."

"Yeah, I thought something was up with those two. It's about time."

Cracking a grin that broke his serious, strained demeanor for the first time that day, Charles couldn't agree more. After his first few attempts at delving into Kitty's mind, he was overwhelmed by her frantic thoughts screaming in his bald head, rattling his brain like an earthquake. Kurt, however, had a magnificent effect on his close friend. Charles was able to read Kitty's controlled thoughts without receiving a migraine.

What he revealed, however, from the tangible teen's mind frightened him.

He was hoping this day wouldn't come. Unfortunately, Kitty had gotten herself into it…and she was fully under its effect. Sighing, the disabled leader's weary face fell into his hands, already exhausted from decoding Shadowcat's troubled mind. Logan, knowing it best not to irk the man's tired mind anymore, started to duck out of the room. Maybe a cold beer would cool things off.

**A/N: Translations:**

**Süße – sweet**

**Katzchen – Kitty**

**This fic was just an old piece I found when cleaning up my files. Keep going? Review?**


End file.
